The use of wetting agents in the deposition of phosphor screens is known in the art. These wetting agents, such as 1, 2 butanediol, have previously been incorporated into the sensitized photo resist upon which the dry phosphor powder is to be deposited. Additionally, materials such as silica and pyrophosphate have been coated upon the phosphor particles in order to make them free-flowing and reduce the possibility of particle agglomeration. While all of these techniques have been employed with some success, the agglomeration of the phosphor particle still exists.